Eyeliner and Cigarettes
by Paradoxical Warpath
Summary: Jacob Black is a poor prostitute who dresses as a woman for money. Edward Cullen, the vampire mafia heir who picks him up just once. That night changed everything. AU Jakeward, E/B
1. A Hard Knock Life

**Ah, here I am with a new story idea. I know I should be more worried about my story _Veni Vidi Vici_ but I think I'm going to wait until I iron out some holes in the plot before continuing that story. So I've decided to post this story instead. Kind of like an apology fic. The title actually comes from a part of one of Lady Gaga's songs. I LOVE Lady Gaga! So cookies for anyone who can guess what song without looking it up!**

*** - * - * - * - * -**

**DISCLAIMER!:**

The characters belong to **S. Meyer** but the plot belongs to **me**!

**WARNING!: **

This story is **yaoi **which means _slash, or boy x boy pairing, _and is a Edward x Jacob fic. You don't like don't read!

This is **Rated M** for a reason! It may contain _intense violence, blood and gore, sexual content and/or strong language._ This story will have a huge crap load of _angst_ and this isn't a happily ever after fic so you have been warned!

So without anymore of my senseless rambling here it is:

* _ * _ * _ * _ * _

Eyeliner & Cigarettes

**Summary: **Jacob Black is a dirt poor young werewolf living in the bad side of town. During this day and age werewolves are seen as nothing but evil violent monsters and are used as slaves for vampires. Meanwhile vampires are seen as sex symbols by the humans and are treated like royalty. In order to survive Jacob dresses like a female and prostitutes himself out. Every night is exactly the same thing, but then one night Jacob's life is completely changed. All because of Edward, the heir to the underground vampire mafia.

* _ * _ * _ * _ * _

* * *

_ Chapter One:_

A Hard Knock Life

__________________

Jacob Black.

Not necessarily the type of name you would expect a prostitute to have no? Trust me, prostituting was the one thing I hoped it _wouldn't_ boil down to, but fate likes to kick me in the balls every now and then. Hard. I know you always hear females talk about how they prostituted because they "had no choice" or for them "to survive" but when I say I had no choice that's exactly what I mean.

_'I had no choice.'_

Now I bet you you're probably rolling your eyes; putting me in the same category as those same females who could have chosen not to prostitute but did so thinking there was no other option. But there's a major difference between me and them.

I'm a shape-shifter.

And where I come from that alone puts myself at the bottom of the food chain, with people, the same humans I fought and bled for to protect, spitting in my disgraced face. And that isn't even the biggest betrayal. Those same humans look at vampires, the same ones who kill them for their blood, who cares for no one but their selves, and proclaim undying love for them.

Isn't that some bullshit?

Humans basically worship the vampires and the ground the walk on like they're some kind of Greek gods or something. They willingly foolishly give themselves to the vampires. It's actually really sickening. Vampires are seen as some kind of mysterious sexual figures, and the citizens of Forks, Washington can't get enough of them.

If there was a vampire capital of the world here would be it.

The vampires control basically any and everything.

They do what they want, with who they want, wherever they want without any regard to others. The have the law enforcement locked down and can basically take _anyone_ off the streets and drink their blood. I have a personal problem with vampires for this reason specifically. It's the reason why my mother is dead and my father stuck forever in a wheelchair. It's the reason why my two older sisters left Forks as soon as possible, not looking back once, leaving me with the responsibility of taking care of my disabled father.

Because of these ridiculous laws and regulations against shape-shifters it makes getting by harder than it should be for a seventeen year old boy.

I know what you're thinking – seventeen and prostituting?! – but don't judge me.

It was basically the only option besides becoming some random arrogant vampire's slave and pet; forced to do their every whim. Although prostituting is pretty demeaning at least I have my freedom, or at least the tiny bit that I'm permitted.

We shape-shifters used to have our own land called La Push, a place where no vampire could step one foot in without our permission. Our reservation was a sacred land; the land of our ancestors. But once again the vampires changed that completely. Our Quileute beliefs have been degraded and have been stained with the most pernicious insults. Now La Push is a mockery, turned into a gated community where the rich vampires, who can afford more than 20 slaves and drive a 1.5 million dollar car live. It's also the location of the Volturi's mansion. But I'll get back to them in a little while.

You see us shape-shifters are very proud creatures. We don't like to be submissive to anyone but our pack's leader. Our Alpha. My pack's former leader, Sam Uley, was taken a few years back and we haven't heard from or about him since. His long time fiancee Emily was heartbroken…devastated, and it lowered our pack's spirit and somewhat dwindled our hope.

I find it sad that we shifters are thought of as monsters, but we only have to phase because there are vampires around. So that means we're stuck living in poverty and in suffering for the rest of forever. When we phase continuously we don't age, and we have to phase when there are vampires around. We're in a lose-lose situation. But despite all of this we stuck together, Paul, Leah, Seth, Embry, Quil, and I. Since Sam's capture I have taken the role of Alpha, it was my birthright after all in the first place.

And things actually started looking up for once. No matter how minuscule it was.

_But then that night everything changed..._

The vampire mafia here in Forks, called The Volturi, are some of the nastiest, cruelest creatures you will ever meet. They don't believe in ask first, action later. You don't get any second chances and they will kill without any hesitation.

Each and every member of the Volturi are seemingly beautiful, although most vampires are. The current leader, who goes by Capo di Tutti Capi (1), of the underground vampire mafia is a man who goes by the name of Carlisle Cullen. He's very observant, intimidating, and can be pretty ruthless. He's not someone you would willingly double-cross. I heard once he had one of his long time, but evidently untrustworthy, advisors' spine ripped out.

Through the dude's mouth.

Seriously.

His wife, Esme, stays most of the time inside of their sprawling glass mansion in the heart of La Push. The only time she is seen is at any official high end functions or when she's out shopping. She always has plenty of bodyguards surrounding her at all times. Carlisle and Esme have three "children". Although they're not their children biologically, Carlisle turned these three which in turn made him their sire.

First is named Alice, she's the youngest since she was turned last. Not much is known about her exactly except that she's been in a long time relationship with a man named Jasper Hale, who is a respected Caporegime in the family. Both of her "brothers" are very overprotective of her and she basically stays in La Push all the time. They say she's gifted with being able to see the future, but it has never been actually confirmed.

The middle "child" is a man named Emmett. He's humungous and has a very nasty cruel streak. If there was one vampire who hates shape-shifters the most he would be that vampire. He's a well known womanizer and likes his victims 'blonde and busty'. He's betrothed to a Rosalie Hale, ironically who is Jasper's younger sister. He has an intense jealousy of his "older brother" for the simple that he wants to run the family business one day.

Last but not least at all is _him_. The vampire who turned my whole life around and basically destroyed me. Everything that made me who I am is gone. And it's because of him.

Edward.

The oldest of all of Carlisle's he was turned even before Esme was. Back then Edward and Carlisle were lovers, although it was nothing serious. If there is one person Carlisle trusts unconditionally it would be Edward. He is your typical mafioso. He loves to kill humans, likes to dazzle them to make the job easier if they're unwilling. He owns about three or four 'pets' and has a hatred of shape-shifters to compete with Emmett's. He's every human's wet dream and uses that to his advantage.

Who would have known that fate would have dealt me such a harsh hand? Though I shouldn't be surprised; like I said fate likes kicking me hard in the nuts. And this time it permanently crippled me.

_That night getting into the warm leather passenger seat of the dark expensive car that pulled up next to me was a mistake._

_That night was the beginning of the end of Jacob Black; something no one could have expected. _

_That night changed everything. All because of Edward Cullen._

* * *

* _ * _ * _ * _ * _

(1): Capo di Tutti Capi – Italian for 'Heads of All Heads' which is another name for the Don of a mafia family.

**Hope it wasn't too terrible... Please review and let me know what you think so far!! Although I put this as a chapter it was really basically the Preface or Prologue of the story. Not sure when my next update is, but it won't be too far from now.**


	2. Guess Who's Back?

Hello everyone,

Thanks to a PM from **darkshadowarchfiend** I decided to come back to write this story!

Although I had no intentions of doing so I thought 'why the hell not?' (literally) and so here we are.

I apologize to all of you for basically abandoning the story but I've been busy with real life and (my newest fetish) World of Warcraft. . (I know right?)

But hopefully the story will eventually turn out as well as I want it to.

I'm currently reworking the plot and planning everything out again since it's been so long that I've forgotten parts of the story so it might be a few days before I upload anything.

I've also came up with a plot for a new story (-.-) if anyone is interested in helping me with that then please send me a PM..

Last but not least I'm looking for a **Beta Reader**.. If you feel as though you have what it takes please send me a PM as well and tell me about yourself – anything you think I'd need to know (days you're online, what messenger(s) you use, genre you (dis)like, fav pairings.) Anything..

Thanks,

**Nov Brusque**


End file.
